Ti amo
by Nearween
Summary: Italie est toujours avec Allemagne, c'est toujours Allemagne part ci, Allemagne part là et Romano en à marre. Alors qu'Allemagne doit passé voir Italie pour l'emmener au cinéma, Romano craque.


**Salut mes chères lecteurs ! Alors, me revoilà cette fois avec un Itacest et si j'ai le temps il y aura peut être une suite, mais la encore c'est pas sûr, j'ai deux réécritures à terminées ("Douce Nuit" et "La Chute"). Maintenant, lisez et laissez un p'tit com's :3. (Désoler s'il reste encore des fautes T.T) sinon... ENJOY !**

* * *

**_Ti amo ~_**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement, le vent du matin était frais, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans ce magnifique ciel d'été. Romano dormait profondément, la couverture laissée voire une partie de son torse dénuder alors que ses bras étaient dépliés, lentement il ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil pénétraient légèrement dans sa chambre à demi sombre, il soupira. Romano resta un instant dans son lit avant de se redresser pour s'assoir sur son lit. Il frotta un visage avec sa main, baillant par la suite, avant de se lever, Romano étira ses muscles encore endormis. Il mit pied à terre et prit son boxeur avant de se lever et de le mettre, se dirigeant vers une chaise se trouvant à côté de son bureau, il prit sa chemise blanche et la mit. Cette chemise lui arriver aux bas des fesses et l'utilise souvent pour dormir quand il ne se couche pas nu ou bien le matin comme là, pour se mettre quelque chose en plus du boxeur et de ne pas avoir froid. D'un pas lent, la partie Sud de l'Italie sortie de sa chambre et descendit les marches pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine où il trouve son frère, Italie.

- Ciao fratello ! Fit se dernier enjoué.  
- Ouais salut...

Romano prit un bol et versa de l'eau avant de le mettre au micro-onde, Italie buvait tranquillement son café tout en lisant le journal. Posant le bol chaud et une cuillère, Romano s'affale par la suite sur la chaise se trouvant en face de son frère, mangeant ensuite silencieusement. Ça aurait put durer jusqu'à que l'un d'eux ait fini de manger et ait quitté la table, mais Italie n'aime pas le silence.

- Dit fratello, tu as bien dormi ?  
- Mouais...  
- Tu vas voir grand frère Espagne aujourd'hui ?  
- Non...  
- Moi je...  
- Juste chut deux seconde. Coupa Romano

Italie se tut et quand la 2eme seconde passa, il reprend sous le soupire de son frère :

- Allemagne viendra m'emmener au cinéma.

Romano cessa de manger et regarda son jeune frère, il soupira de nouveau et mangea rapidement avant de quitter la table tout aussi rapidement, laissant alors Italie seul. Posant le coude contre la table, sa main soutient sa tête. _«Mais pourquoi il n'aime pas Doitsu ? Pourtant, il est gentil...»_ Pensa-t-il, il savait que Romano n'aime pas Allemagne, mais c'est temps si c'est pire... Par exemple, il répond quand c'est Allemagne qui appelle et il dit qu'il n'est pas là alors qu'il est là, ou bien il fait en sorte que l'emploi du temps d'Italie soit chargé pour qu'il reste à la maison et non se baladait avec son meilleur ami. Avant il ne faisait pas tout cela, _«Je le comprendrais donc jamais ?»_ Il soupire suite à ce penser et il regarde devant lui _«Pourquoi, il ne veut pas que je reste avec lui ?»_

Non, Italie ne comprend pas et ne peut justifier le comportement de son frère. Il se leva et débarrasse la table, décidait à avoir des réponses claire à ses questions, il se dirige ensuite vers la salon ou Romano semblait boudé, il se met en face lui. Romano était assis sur la canapé en cuir noir, les bras croisés, l'expression sur son visage laissé pensé qu'il était en colère.

- Roma... Pourquoi tu n'aime pas Doitsue ?  
- Pourquoi !? Parce que !  
- C'est pas une réponse !

Romano se leva.

- Pour moi si et tu fait avec !  
- Non... Attends !

Romano s'était retourné et commencé à s'éloigner, l'attrapant par le bras, Italie, le pousse sur le canapé, déterminer à avoir des réponses. Romano fut surpris et allait se relever, mais Italie l'empêcha tout mouvement, bloquant ses bras.

- Dis moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi le déteste tu autant ? Pourquoi tu ne veut pas me voir avec lui ? Dit ! Pourquoi ?  
- Oh mais c'est simple ! Parce que tu es toujours avec lui ! Cria-t-il.

Italie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Romano devenait rouge comme une tomates et qu'il se débattit, mais Italie ne lâcha pas prise.

- Allemagne part si, Allemagne part là ! Oh Romano, aujourd'hui avec Allemagne j'ai fait si et j'ai fait ça ! Mais j'en marre moi ! Marre de te voir toujours avec lui, marre que tu parle à tout bout de champs encore et encore de lui ! Lâcha-t-il.  
- R-Roma je...  
- Tu quoi ? Tu es désoler ? Mais t'es toujours désoler !

Italie écarquille les yeux et il remarqua les larmes que son frère retenait désespérément, se dégageant enfin de son emprise, Romano pousse violemment Italie qui retombe lourdement parterre, sa tête claqua contre le carrelage, Italie passa sa main derrière et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, regardant Romano qui c'était lever et qui avait, les poings serraient, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu l'aime plus que tu n'aimes ton propre frère !

Italie n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit que Romano courra s'enfermait dans sa chambre, Italie n'en croyait pas... et la dernière phrase de résonner encore dans sa tête. Enlevant sa main de l'arrière de son crâne, il la regarda et vit qu'elle était légèrement rougie par le sang... Tout, ça était sa faute... Il se relève et se dirige vers la chambre de son frère, frappant alors à la porte, aucune réponse, Italie ouvra la porte, mais elle était fermée.

- Romano...  
- Dégage ! Vas retrouver Allemagne !

Italie se mord la lèvre inférieure et s'éloigna. De l'autre côté, Romano entendit, les pas de l'autre côté s'éloignait lentement, il était dans son lit, nu, enfouit dans la couverture, recoquillée sur lui-même. Il pleurait, il avait essayé de se retenir, mais il avait craqué et il ne se retenait plus. Romano posa ses deux mains sur son visage, pleurant encore plus. Il sursauta alors que la couverture fut levée, il releva la tête et vit Italie, lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux, son jeune frère se mit à genoux, ne le quittant pas du regard, Italie passa sa main sur la joue de son frère, ce dernier se laissa faire, baissant les yeux, cessant peu à peu de pleurer, même si les larmes coulaient encore.

- C'est faux...

Romano regarde Italie qui avait dit cela avec une voix tremblante d'émotion, en le regardant mieux, il sut qu'il avait tout aussi pleuré un moment, sans doute en cherchant la double clé que Romano avait caché. Italie continue avec cette même voix, faible et tremblotante :

- Je t'aime encore plus que lui...

Comme suite à ses mots, Italie rapprocha rapidement son visage du sien et posa, ses lèvres contre les siennes, les remuant lentement et se détachent de lui avant même que son frère eût le temps de réagir. Romano le regarda, surprit, puis lentement sa main s'approcha du visage de son frère et il la plaça sur sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre celle de son jeune frère qui était toujours à genoux devant le lit. Italie répond au baiser et rampa vers lui, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, il s'allongea sur Romano qui le serra contre lui. Lui aussi, lui aussi il l'aime, ô comme il pouvait l'aimer son frère, il en était même jaloux d'Allemagne au point de faire en sorte que lui et son frère ne se voient pas. Oui, voilà pourquoi il surcharge les journées d'Italie, pourquoi il disait à Allemagne qu'il n'était pas alors qu'il était là..., Il voulait avoir un peu son frère, passé du temps avec lui, le gardé un peu pour lui.

Donnant un coup de hanche, il échangea les rôles, se trouvant au-dessus de lui, Romano sourit, caressa le visage d'Italie, puis son cou et ensuite son corps. Italie soupira sous cette longue et lente caresse et passa ses deux mains le long du torse de Romano, pinçant ensuite ses deux tétons, arrachant ainsi un gémissement à son frère qui rougit. Laissant ses tétons tranquilles, Italie passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui, Romano nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, le serrant aussi, serrant fort son Italie. Il se blottit contre lui lâchant un petit ''Ve'', puis il taquina l'oreille de son frère qui gémissait faiblement. Puis Italie lui dit tout bas :

- Ti amo mi fratello...  
- T-ti amo anch'io...

Italie sourit tendrement avant de picorer ses lèvres, Romano sourit et pressèrent ses lèvres, continuant par la suite ses caresses, puis il enlevé son haut et ensuite son boxeur, le câlinant et l'embrassant encore et encore. Les soupire et les gémissement de son frère l'enivrer, Italie se blottit contre lui et se tortille de plaisir. Puis les baisser s'approfondissent, les caresses furent plus sensuelles et bientôt seul les halètement et les généreusement pouvaient s'entendre entre les murs de la maison. Regardant devant lui, Romano serra fort Italie contre lui, de peur que ce ne fût qu'un simple rêve et qu'il s'en aille. S'abandonnant au sommeil, il ferma les yeux, murmurant un "Ti amo".

* * *

**Yesh ! Me revoilà ! En espérant que ça vous à plus, je trouve se couple juste mignon 3. Donc, comme dit plus haut, vais sans doute faire une suite ^^. Aller, bey ~**


End file.
